Celui que j'aime
by Olessya
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Shun est un jeune étudiant japonais qui s'interroge sur son avenir. Sa rencontre avec Hyoga va être décisive. Yaoi.(Hyoga x Shun).
1. Celui que j'aime 01

Shun se frotta le front en ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait avancé droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte quelque chose qu'il n'avait vu et se retrouve les fesses sur le carrelage et tous ses livres et feuilles de cours éparpillés autour de lui. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. En levant les yeux, il vit une porte de casier qui battait dans le courant d'air.

" Tu comptes travailler ici ? En plein milieu du couloir ? "

Shun rougit légèrement et rassembla ses affaires éparses. Il frotta son front douloureux.

" Non. J'étais distrait et je me suis pris cette porte de casier. " expliqua-t-il au jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà aperçu dans les couloirs de l'université.

" Excuse ! C'est le mien et je l'ai laissé ouvert ! "

" Non, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je n'avais qu'à regarder devant moi ! "

" En tout cas, tu vas avoir une belle bosse ! " constata le jeune homme en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. " Tu devrais mettre un peu d'eau froide dessus. "

Shun sourit. C'était rare de trouver quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui ! Il était plutôt calme et discret et il n'était pas rare qu'on ne le remarque pas en dépit de ses grands yeux verts aux longs cils recourbés et son visage aux traits délicats, presque féminins. Mais il était devenu méfiant. Il s'attachait facilement aux gens et en conséquence, avait été souvent déçu en amitié.

" Je m'appelle Shiryu. " se présenta le jeune étudiant à l'allure de poète maudit avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses petites lunettes rondes.

" Shun ! " répondit le jeune Japonais aux cheveux châtain en lui rendant son sourire.

" Nous sommes sûrement dans le même cours. " continua le grand brun " Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu... Je suis étudiant en dernière année d'histoire. "

Shun hocha négativement la tête.

" Peut-être une option, alors... Je suis étudiant en philosophie ( Ndla : :-P) "

" Peut-être... "

" Bon, je dois y aller, Shun ! J'ai un cours sur la Grèce antique qui commence dans quelques minutes ! A plus tard ! Nous aurons l'occasion de nous recroiser, j'imagine. Mais je te le répète, tu devrais aller passer un peu d'eau froide sur ton front ! "

Shun regarda longuement son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Avec un peu de chance, la marque rouge qu'il avait sur le front s'estomperait sans virer au bleu.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Quel imbécile il était aussi, de se prendre une porte de casier en pleine face ! Il était préoccupé en ce moment, et c'est peut-être pourquoi il accumulait les maladresses.

C'était ce fichu dossier à remplir !

Comme il y repensait, il fouilla fébrilement dans ses affaires pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas égaré le formulaire. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la feuille jaune et il la replaça soigneusement dans son porte-documents en soupirant de soulagement. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière à cause de ça. C'était idiot ! La plupart des étudiants qui étaient avec lui voyaient certainement cela comme une simple formalité administrative mais pour lui, ce feuillet était la source d'une grande angoisse.

A vingt deux ans passés, il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie une fois son diplôme obtenu.... Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus ce choix le torturait et plus la situation lui semblait inextricable. Comment s'engager pour un demi-siècle dans un métier choisi en cinq minutes et pour lequel il n'aurait aucune aptitude particulière ?

Il avait trois quarts d'heure devant lui et il décida donc de se rendre au centre d'orientation pour y consulter des brochures. Peut-être que cela lui éclaircirait les idées.

Shun remua son café pour le faire refroidir plus vite. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'était pas allé rendre sa fiche au secrétariat. Le délai qui leur avait été fixé allait bientôt expirer et il en était toujours au même point...

Rien ! Et plus il se renseignait, plus cela empirait. A croire que tous les jobs qui lui étaient accessibles avec son bagage n'étaient pas faits pour lui.

Il remarqua que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui et leva les yeux du tourbillon noir pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant.

" Bonjour Shun ! " le salua Shiryu en s'approchant de lui, un verre de café également à la main. " Comment va ton front ? "

" Bien ! J'ai une petite bosse mais avec ma frange, ça ne se remarque pas ! " répondit le jeune homme en prenant un air espiègle.

" Tant mieux ! Ca aurait été idiot d'être défiguré à cause d'une porte de casier ! "

Shun approuva et en détaillant Shiryu, il remarqua le fameux formulaire jaune qui dépassait d'un des livres du jeune homme brun.

" Toi aussi, tu as eu ça à remplir ? " questionna Shun.

" Ah ça ? Oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai failli oublier de le rendre d'ailleurs ! "

" Ca serait indiscret de te demander ce que tu as répondu ? " demanda Shun, curieux.

" Non, non ! Pas de problème ! En fait, depuis que je suis lycéen je rêve de devenir journaliste. J'espère rejoindre un grand quotidien l'année prochaine. Un vieil oncle connaît quelqu'un dans la maison et pourra me pistonner. "

" Journaliste ? Ca a l'air intéressant ! " Shun soupira : " Tu as tellement de chance de savoir exactement ce que tu veux faire ! "

" Toi, tu ne sais pas ? "

" Non... Pas encore. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché mais je ne trouve rien de vraiment emballant. "

" Oui, j'avoue que j'ai de la chance d'avoir un but et de pouvoir m'y tenir. Le journalisme c'est presque une passion pour moi. J'ai toujours fait partie des équipes des journaux du collège puis du lycée et enfin, de l'université. Et même avec peu de moyens, nous pouvons déjà faire des choses intéressantes ! "

" Dans quel domaine voudrais-tu travailler ? "

" Je ne sais pas... Mais certainement je n'aurais pas le choix au début. Je m'intéresse à plein de choses, c'est donc pratique. Je fais des reportages sur presque tout ce qui se passe dans la ville et je suis obligé de m'intéresser à des choses vers lesquelles je ne serais pas allé a priori et je me découvre de nouveaux centres d'intérêt ! "

Shun eut les yeux brillants. " Ca a l'air génial ! "

" Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi, un week-end ?Tu verrais comme je travaille ! Tu te découvriras peut-être une vocation pour le journalisme ! "

Shun fit la moue : " Tu sais, moi... "

" Fais un essai juste une fois ! En plus, j'aurais besoin d'un assistant ! Tu auras simplement à m'aider pour le matériel et à regarder ! "

" Pourquoi pas... C'est d'accord ! Je vais te laisser mon numéro de téléphone. Quand comptes-tu réaliser ton prochain reportage ? "

" Ce samedi. "

Shun serra contre lui le précieux étui et inspira un grand coup avant de fendre la foule à la suite de Shiryu. L'étudiant en Histoire, plus à l'aise que lui, jouait des coudes et des épaules pour se frayer un passage dans le groupe de personnes amassé devant la patinoire. Shiryu lui fit signe de le rejoindre et Shun fit de son mieux pour avancer en sa direction.

Il regrettait presque à présent de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette aventure. La foule, les cris, ce n'était pas pour lui qui aimait tant le calme. Il se sentait presque agoraphobe. Et la bride de l'appareil photo qu'il portait en bandoulière lui sciait l'épaule. Quel dommage d'aller s'enfermer dans cet espace clos et froid par une si belle journée !

Shiryu montra sa carte de presse au guichet et l'hôtesse les laissa entrer.

" Tu vois que ça a du bon ! On va mater des matchs gratos ! En plus, on sera super bien placé ! " lui fit remarquer le jeune homme brun.

Shun, beaucoup moins enthousiaste, se força néanmoins à sourire.

Un tournoi de Hockey. Ce sport quasi-barbare auquel il ne connaissait rien, même pas les règles élémentaires. L'après-midi allait être long...

" Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? "demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain.

" Je vais prendre des notes sur le déroulement du match. Tu m'as dit que tu ne connaissais rien en sport, il vaut donc mieux que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Toi, tu vas te placer dans l'angle là-bas et prendre quelques clichés. "

" Je ne suis pas photographe professionnel ! " l'avertit Shun.

" Je sais. Fais de ton mieux ! Une seule photo réussie suffira pour illustrer l'article. Tu n'as qu'à essayer d'en prendre une dizaine et on sélectionnera après. Fais gaffe à la lumière et à ne pas être trop loin. Et surtout, lorsque les types rappliquent dans ton secteur, reste sur tes gardes ! Tu auras un super angle de vue pour prendre des photos mais y'a pas de vitre de protection ! Et je peux t'assurer que de se prendre un palet dans la tronche, ça doit être autrement plus douloureux qu'une porte de casier ! "

Shun sourit à la remarque de son nouvel ami. Consciencieusement, il prépara son matériel puis jeta un œil à Shiryu. L'étudiant en Histoire était déjà en train de couvrir de notes son petit carnet noir.

Shun inspira un grand coup. Les gens parlaient, criaient et les éclats de voix résonnaient dans la patinoire. Il aurait eu envie de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, de sortir en courant de ce lieu pour respirer l'air du dehors.

Mais soudain, une grande clameur monta dans la patinoire. Les joueurs entraient sur le terrain.

Shun détailla avec curiosité et amusement les étranges créatures aux épaules démesurées et aux têtes minuscules qui valsaient sur la glace pour l'échauffement. Il en oublia même de prendre quelques clichés. Il y eut une sonnerie et le match débuta.

Très vite, il comprit que le but était de tromper la vigilance du gardien pour envoyer le palet au fond des cages. La meute des joueurs allait et venait à toute vitesse dans un sens comme dans l'autre sur toute la longueur de la patinoire, l'obligeant à tendre le cou pour suivre l'action.

Son intérêt grandissait comme le match avançait, Shun se surprenait même à encourager l'équipe rouge (qui avait selon lui les plus jolis maillots). Dans les tribunes, un homme portant un masque d'ours, l'emblème d'une des deux équipes, frappait sur un gros tambour, incitant les spectateurs à encourager les joueurs en cadence. Et Shun souriait. Le bruit ne l'incommodait plus, il faisait partie intégrante de la grande fête qui se déroulait tout autour de lui.

Comme un enfant émerveillé, le jeune japonais ouvrait de grands yeux, étonné de se prendre si rapidement au jeu et de se voir sourire béatement. La foule derrière lui encourageait les équipes, chantant lorsque les pompons girls apparaissaient durant les pauses. Les joueurs passèrent près de lui à pleine vitesse et le palet siffla en fendant l'air avant de terminer sa course dans les buts. L'équipe rouge venait de triompher. Shun se leva avec les spectateurs pour crier sa joie.

" Tu es prêt ? "

" Zut ! Non ! J'ai encore cassé mon lacet ! "

" Taisez-vous ! J'aimerai ne plus rien entendre avant d'entrer ! "

" Quel chieur celui-là ! "

" Mais oui, pour qui il se prend ? "

" _Pour ce que je suis. Pour le meilleur joueur de ce championnat !_ " pensa-t-il en souriant ironiquement.

Peu lui importait que l'on dise qu'il était fier et insolent. Après tout, cela faisait partie de son personnage. Dans ce pays où il était de mise de jouer les modestes, il passait aisément pour quelqu'un d'orgueilleux.

Pourtant, il n'était qu'un joueur qui avait simplement conscience de sa valeur. Pourquoi le nier ? Il était un excellent joueur. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il passait sa vie à s'entraîner. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui. Il avait tout sacrifié ou presque pour le Hockey, sa passion. Pourquoi le cacher ? Ce serait ridicule de jouer les hypocrites à présent qu'il approchait de son but.

Il avait ri en lisant un des articles le concernant à son arrivée au Japon. Le journaliste, encore quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien au sport et se permettait de le juger, avait écrit : '_On l'appelle le petit prince de la glace. Un surnom qui lui va à merveille aussi bien pour son apparence physique que pour son arrogance._'

Ils s'attendaient à quoi ? Il était l'un des meilleurs espoirs dans son propre pays. L'une des grandes nations du Hockey. Et il venait jouer ici, en ligue universitaire ? C'était à peine digne de lui qui aurait pu passer professionnel chez lui. Mais il avait tenu malgré tout à poursuivre ses études et avait obtenu une bourse d'étude au Japon. Alors tant pis pour ceux qui pensaient qu'il aurait fait preuve de reconnaissance envers son pays d'accueil en déclarant qu'il serait très honoré de pouvoir affronter des hockeyeurs de seconde zone...

Les fausses politesses, ce n'était pas pour lui !

Il ferma les yeux pour humer l'odeur de la glace. Il aimait par-dessus tout ce moment de calme avant la tempête. Son cœur battait déjà plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il compta les pulsations qui résonnaient jusque dans ses tempes et s'arrêta lorsque l'arbitre siffla.

Il porta la main à son cou pour toucher une dernière fois superstitieusement son crucifix.

" _Sept !_ " se dit-il. C'était son chiffre fétiche. " _Ce sera l'écart de point minimal qui séparera ces minables des Cygnes blancs._ "

Tandis qu'il se laissait glisser sur la patinoire qui venait tout juste d'être surfacée, il sentit un frison de plaisir le parcourir. Il aimait les ambiances électriques d'avant match, lorsque l'adrénaline commençait à monter en lui, quand le public hurlait, quand il laissait l'agressivité le gagner.

Il décrivit quelques arabesques avant que l'arbitre siffle la fin de l'échauffement. Il se mit à son poste et toisa ses adversaires. Son cœur battit plus vite dans sa poitrine et lorsque retentit le nouveau coup de sifflet, il s'élança comme un coureur de cent mètres.

Ses adversaires furent rapidement pris de vitesse et il fila vers les buts accompagné du reste de son équipe. Il ne leur fallut qu'une minute pour ouvrir le score. Il sourit pour lui-même. Sept paraissait un écart de points pessimiste quand on voyait la manière dont l'équipe adverse était déjà débordée.

Plus à l'aise sur ses patins que n'importe qui, il se porta à nouveau au devant de l'action et fit une passe à un de ses coéquipiers qui dans la précipitation perdit le palet.

" Putain! Quel crétin ! " jura-t-il en russe.

Il sentit l'énervement le gagner totalement lorsque les défenseurs de son équipe se firent doubler. L'action se solda par un but de l'équipe adverse.

" Pas la peine de leur faire de tels cadeaux ! " hurla-t-il à ses équipiers " Vous voulez perdre ou quoi ? "

Des protestations s'élevèrent. Il n'était pas leur capitaine et même si son niveau était bien supérieur à celui des autres, les autres joueurs n'appréciaient pas de se faire sermonner ainsi.

L'un des cygnes blancs laissa à nouveau échapper le palet. Vif comme l'éclair, il fut sur le joueur adverse porteur du palet et par une feinte savante, lui substitua le précieux objet. Il avait quitté son poste pour réussir son action et quand il se fut replacé, il constata que son équipe n'était déjà plus en possession du palet.

Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il était avec une bande d'incapables ! Il allait tout devoir faire lui-même.

Il se mit en défense et recula encore pour protéger ses buts. Alors qu'il n'y faisait attention, un joueur de l'équipe adverse vint le percuter de plein fouet, le propulsant violemment contre le bord. Il lança un juron et sa colère grandit.

Il se releva rapidement et enchaîna, se portant à la pointe de l'attaque mais comme il venait de passer, il se retrouva à nouveau dans les balustrades. Un grand coup de crosse dans les jambes le fit gémir de douleur.

" Encore ce numéro 3 ! Ma parole ! C'est ça leur tactique ? Me blesser pour gagner le match ? "

Il venait à peine de se relever qu'il reçut un nouveau coup de crosse en croisant un des joueurs adverses.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il plissa les yeux, une colère noire montant en lui de façon de moins en moins contrôlable.

" S'ils cherchent la bagarre, ils vont voir !!! "

Accoudé au rebord, il souriait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher devant ce ballet merveilleux. Il plissa les yeux de façon à ne plus distinguer que des tâches multicolores et tourbillonnantes. Il imagina un essaim de papillons se posant sur la neige.

Il ferma les yeux, entendant le crissement maintenant familier et agréable des patins sur la glace. Il aimait cette ambiance !

Mais soudain un bruit sourd le ramena à la réalité. Tout près de lui, deux joueurs venaient de s'écraser à pleine vitesse contre la balustrade.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux épouvantés en voyant l'un d'eux se relever et propulser l'autre contre le muret d'un violent coup de poing.

" Connard ! Tu le fais exprès ?! "

L'autre se releva et brandit sa crosse, décidé apparemment à s'en servir contre son adversaire au maillot bleu. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avant que l'un des arbitres ne s'interpose et les sépare.

Shun sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir. Cette violence inattendue lui faisait peur. Il avait reculé instinctivement. La magie était brisée.

" Sajimo n°3, Glaski n°17, 10 minutes de prison ! " annonça l'arbitre au micro.

" Govno ! " s'écria le joueur en bleu en ôtant son casque pour le jeter rageusement à terre.

L'objet avait été lancé avec tellement de violence qu'il rebondit sur la glace et vint frapper Shun au visage. Le Japonais n'eut pas le temps de reculer. Il porta instinctivement la main à son nez en sentant quelque chose de chaud couler jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sa vue se brouilla brièvement.

" Ca va ? " Le ton n'était plus colérique mais inquiet et doux. Shun sentit qu'on lui prenait le menton pour lui lever le visage.

Son regard rencontra deux myosotis bleus qui brillaient intensément au milieu d'un visage agréable bordé des cheveux les plus blonds qu'il ait jamais vu. Il eut brièvement l'impression d'être face à un ange aux cheveux d'or.

" Tu es blessé... tu saignes. "

" Je répète ! Glaski, numéro 17, veuillez quitter la glace ! "

D'un geste souple et malgré la lourdeur de son équipement, le jeune homme blond prit appui sur la balustrade et passa par-dessus pour atterrir juste à côté de Shun qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

Il se sentait à la fois sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu et troublé par les étranges sensations qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Il avait du mal à rester debout, il se sentait tremblant comme hypnotisé par le hockeyeur aux cheveux d'or. Une main douce caressa son front, soulevant ses mèches châtain.

" Aïe ! Je ne t'ai pas loupé ! " dit la voix au timbre agréable et à l'accent étranger charmant.

Shun aurait voulu protester mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Il était comme pétrifié, surpris que le jeune homme en face, le touche de la sorte. Il était étranger. Voilà pourquoi il ignorait certainement que ça ne se faisait pas.

Avec la manche de son maillot de Hockey, il essuya le sang sur le visage de Shun avec gestes doux.

" Pardon ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Je me laisse emporter par la colère et je ne devrais pas." s'excusa le blondinet en faisant une sorte de révérence que Shun trouva très comique en raison de son accoutrement.

Il se mit à rire doucement. L'autre le regarda, d'abord surpris puis sourit à son tour, dévoilant une dentition blanche et parfaite.

" Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ! " dit Shun, riant toujours " Pour la bosse au front, c'est une porte ! "

" Tu n'as pas de chance en ce moment. Et pourtant, c'est dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage ! "

Shun arrêta de rire en entendant ces mots. Pendant de longues secondes, il échangea un regard langoureux avec son vis à vis, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de ceux de l'autre, du même bleu qu'un ciel d'été qui brillaient si intensément sous la lumière artificielle. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne distinguait plus que ses yeux.

" Hyoga ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reprends ta place ! " cria un homme à l'adresse du joueur.

" Pardon, je dois y aller. Encore toutes mes excuses pour ton nez ! " lui lança le blondinet en s'éloignant d'un pas assuré, étrangement à l'aise pour marcher malgré ses patins.

Shun resta debout, ne pouvant le quitter du regard, incapable de faire un geste. Il vit avec consternation les cheveux d'or disparaître à nouveau sous le casque bleu.

" Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Hyoga ? Ca ne sert à rien de te laisser aller à la colère ! Tu dois garder la maîtrise de ton jeu ! Agir dans le calme, le contrôle ! "

Hyoga soupira en finissant de ranger son équipement.

" Je sais, Camus ! Mais cet enfoiré m'a cherché ! "

" C'est ce qu'il voulait ! Tu as agi exactement comme il s'attendait à ce que tu le fasses. Tu as fait son jeu ! Tu as privé ton équipe de ta présence durant une phase importante du jeu. Quand comprendras-tu qu'il ne faut pas laisser la violence te submerger !? "

" Je crois que j'ai compris. J'ai retenu la leçon. " dit-il pour apaiser son manageur canadien.

Ses sermons étaient toujours longs et pénibles à entendre. Mais Hyoga le respectait plus que n'importe qui et se laissait dire des choses qu'il n'aurait toléré de personne d'autre.

Il n'aurait jamais parié un rouble que Camus l'accompagnerait au Japon. Sous ses airs froids et distants, l'homme était finalement un sentimental puisqu'il s'était attaché à son élève au point d'abandonner une place en or pour le suivre.

" Penses-tu... " répliqua le Canadien " Depuis le temps que je te répète les choses... "

L'homme aux cheveux roux eut un long soupir résigné. Le jeune russe sourit.

" Si. J'ai eu ma leçon. J'ai frappé un ange. Je ne veux plus jamais recommencer. " murmura Hyoga pour lui-même.

" _Il s'appelle Hyoga.... _"

Le cœur battant, Shun s'assit sur les gradins, regardant un point fixe indistinct devant lui. Les matchs de la journée étaient finis et les spectateurs passaient tout autour de lui, pestant contre cet homme qui, en restant assis à sa place, les gênait. Mais le jeune Japonais ne semblait pas les voir.

Il souriait béatement. Il se sentait euphorique, comme ivre. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers Shiryu qui venait de le rejoindre.

" Shun ! J'étais inquiet ! Ben dis-donc, tu as pris un sacré coup ! Tu m'as l'air bien sonné ! Tu veux que je t'emmène voir un médecin ? "

" Non, merci ! Tout va vraiment très bien ! "

" Euh... tu es sûr ? "

Shun revint sur terre. " Pardon, mais j'ai oublié de prendre des photos... "

" Ce n'est pas grave ! L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien ! " insista Shiryu.

" Je vais bien, je t'assure ! "

" Bon... Allons boire un café puis je te déposerai chez toi. "

Docilement, Shun suivit Shiryu dehors. Il inspira un grand coup et l'air frais le dessaoula un peu.

" Je suis quand même inquiet. " dit Shiryu en poussant la porte du café " Tu m'as l'air bizarre ! "

" Ne t'en fais pas ! Ma tête en a vu d'autres ! Je suis solide !"

L'étudiant en Histoire rit franchement.

" Mon pauvre ! Tu n'as pas de bol, n'empêche ! En seulement quelques jours d'intervalle... "

" _Tu n'as pas de chance en ce moment. Et pourtant, c'est dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage ! _"

Shun frissonna en se remémorant les paroles de son 'agresseur'. L'accent était vraiment charmant ! Et même Shiryu, pourtant fort sympathique paraissait tellement fade en comparaison ! Le jeune homme blond obsédait toutes ses pensées du moment.

" Dis Shiryu, tu t'y connais en Hockey sur glace ? "

" Un peu. Ca fait quelques années que je suis le championnat. Pour mon journal. "

" Hyoga Gla...ski ? Tu connais ? " Shun avait hésité sur le nom. Etait-ce bien comme ça que s'appelait l'ange blond ?

" Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il vient de Russie et il est très fort. "

" C'est tout ? "

" Ben je n'en sais pas plus. Je ne vis pas avec eux ! Alors savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il mange... Remarque, des pâtes, probablement, comme tous les sportifs ! "

Shun poussa un soupir rêveur.

" L'expérience t'a plu ? Je t'embauche comme assistant ? "

" Oui. " répondit Shun. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de revoir ce Hyoga....


	2. Celui que j'aime 02

Ikki fut surpris en poussant la porte de la chambre de son frère de le trouver debout sur une chaise, chantant et se dandinant sur la musique qui s'échappait de la petite radio posée sur le bureau.

" Je vois que tu es en forme ! "

Shun sourit à son frère : " Passe-moi une punaise, s'il te plait ! "

" C'est pas malin de faire des trous dans les murs ! Ca va nous être retiré de la caution... "

" Pas grave ! On est là pour longtemps ! Je me plaaaaiiiis dans cette ville ! "

Ikki le regarda d'un air suspicieux : " T'as fumé quelque chose, toi."

" Non, pas du tout. Tu me passes une autre punaise ? "

" Qu'est-ce que tu affiches ? "

" Un poster de Hockey ! "

" De Hockey ? De Hockey sur glace ?!! Mais... Tu t'intéresses au sport désormais ? "

" Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer. Je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion ! J'adore le Hockey ! "

" Fort bien. Les posters, ça fait tout de même ado attardé... ! " fit remarquer Ikki en jetant un coup d'œil blasé sur le jeune homme blond à la tignasse ébouriffée qui s'étalait sur la page de papier glacé. " C'est qui celui-là ? "

" C'est Hyoga Glaski ! Le meilleur joueur de tous les temps! " expliqua Shun en lui montrant la photo " N'est-ce pas qu'il... " Shun se mordit les lèvres. Il avait failli dire : _qu'il est mignon._

Shiryu avait peut-être raison. A force de se prendre des coups sur la tête, sa raison déraillait.

Ikki haussa les épaules. " Jamais entendu parler ! "

" C'est parce que t'y connais rien ! " continua Shun sans se vexer.

" Si tu le dis... Au fait, June a appelé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre depuis plusieurs jours. Tu t'es trouvé une autre gonzesse ? "

Shun rougit légèrement : " Non... " Mais il était tellement occupé à penser à Hyoga, à se renseigner sur lui qu'il en avait délaissé sa petite amie.

" Méfie-toi, alors ! Elle risque de se lasser de te courir après ! Ou alors de se faire des idées ! Tu ferais mieux de te manifester. "

Ikki ferma la porte derrière lui en sortant et Shun se laissa tomber sur son lit.

June... Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir. Pas en ce moment. Pourtant, c'était sa petite amie ! Et avant de devenir sa copine, elle était sa meilleure amie. Ils s'entendaient très bien et faisaient même figure de couple modèle aux yeux de certains.

Que lui arrivait-il soudain ? Il l'aimait beaucoup et appréciait généralement sa compagnie. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle avait également ce petit accent étranger qui faisait le charme de Hyoga... June était née en Ethiopie et avait vécu plusieurs années aux Etats-Unis avant que ses parents ne rentrent finalement au Japon. Peut-être était-ce cet accent qui lui rappelait June qui l'avait touché chez Hyoga... Ca lui donnait un petit côté maladroit qui éveillait chez Shun une certaine tendresse.

Il sourit en regardant son nouveau poster fixé au mur. Peut-être aimait-il l'exotisme ? Il avait toujours était attiré par les voyages...

En tout cas, ce Hyoga était quelqu'un de pas vraiment banal. Il avait lu toutes les coupures de la presse locale le concernant. Et lui qui était peu sûr de lui admirait la confiance en lui, la détermination, le courage qu'avaient le jeune Russe.

Il était juste fasciné par cet homme car Hyoga était quelqu'un d'exception. Quelqu'un qui avait trouvé sa voie. C'était juste ça ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de se poser davantage de question. Il avait échappé à l'idolâtrie des membres des groupes de rock à l'adolescence et ça le prenait maintenant. Lui qui manquait de repères dans la vie qu'il était en train de se construire avait peut-être juste besoin d'un 'modèle'.

Hyoga attrapa périlleusement une nouvelle bouchée de poisson dans son bol. Il n'était pas encore habitué totalement à manger avec des baguettes. Et ses pensées étaient ce soir tournées vers autre chose.

Il en avait même oublié de se renseigner sur le nombre de calories de leur repas et de demander à peser leur ration de riz comme il le faisait habituellement. Plus par plaisir d'emmerder tout le monde et de démontrer que contrairement à ce qu'il avait connu dans son pays natal, ils n'étaient que des amateurs ici que par réel soucis de prendre quelques grammes. Il n'était pas rare, même en Russie, qu'il fasse de grosses entorses à son régime alimentaire de sportif de haut niveau plusieurs fois par semaine.

Ses coéquipiers, heureux de leur succès dans le match du Week-end, parlaient avec animation. Des éclats de rire fusaient mais Hyoga, assis à une des extrémités de la table ne partageait pas leurs conversations, leur lançant des regards hautains lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui, tenant certainement à se forger encore davantage une réputation de garçon profondément antipathique. Il aimait la provocation.

" Hyoga... ? "

Le jeune slave fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix douce. Il se retourna vers le jeune garçon qui avait parlé.

Yacoff, joueur d'origine russe comme lui était un gentil garçon, discret, avec qui il n'arrivait pas à être désagréable comme avec les autres.

" Oui ? "

" Tu vas venir avec nous faire une partie de bowling ? "

" Je ne crois pas... "

Yacoff eut l'air déçu et cela peina un peu Hyoga.

" C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé que tu viennes. Et puis, si tu ne te mêles jamais aux autres, tu ne pourras pas t'en faire des amis. "

Le jeune homme blond ricana : " Je ne cherche pas à me faire d'amis ! "

" Alors viens quand même ! S'il te plait ! "

Hyoga hésita quelques secondes et poussa un profond soupir.

" D'accord. Je viens mais c'est vraiment parce que les programmes de télé sont complètement débiles ! "

Les mains dans les poches, Hyoga suivait à bonne distance d'une démarche décontractée le petit groupe de jeunes hommes qu'il était censé accompagner au bowling. Yacoff se retourna vers lui.

" Viens discuter avec nous, Hyoga ! "

Le Russe haussa les épaules : " Je suis sûr que ce que vous dites est parfaitement inintéressant ! "

Les deux autres joueurs qui parlaient avec Yacoff lui jetèrent un regard méchant et Hyoga eut un sourire ironique provocateur.

Il ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien la langue japonaise et au fond de lui, il craignait d'être ridicule avec son accent et évitait généralement de beaucoup parler.

Yacoff ne fut cependant pas découragé et il attendit que le jeune homme blond arrive à leur hauteur.

" Et toi, Hyoga ? Tu as une petite amie ? " questionna-t-il.

" Non. J'ai vraiment pas envie de m'encombrer d'une copine attitrée! J'en change selon mon humeur et cela ne dure pas plus de quelques jours. Dès que tu leur accorde un peu trop d'attention, elles ont tendance à devenir vraiment collantes et j'ai autre chose à faire. Je préfère penser à mon entraînement ! "

" Quel sale type ! " lança la petite amie d'un des joueurs qui avait entendu.

" Tss ! C'est un vantard surtout ! " ajouta un autre joueur.

Yacoff regarda avec un petit sourire le jeune Russe passer la main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un geste nonchalant. Il était vraiment séduisant et il croyait aisément que Hyoga devait réellement avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Surtout des petites japonaises.

Sans prêter attention aux remarques des autres, Hyoga, la tête haute les devança pour pousser la porte de la salle de bowling.

" Alors ? On joue ? "

Hyoga avait déjà enfilé ses chaussures et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers l'une des pistes. Mais alors qu'il allait se saisir de l'une des boules, une grande silhouette se dressa devant lui. Il détailla le jeune homme, un japonais aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait avec un air de défi.

" Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? "

" Alors les minables, on vient faire mumuse ? Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous entraîner au lieu de jouer à la baballe ! "

Hyoga réussit à contenir la vague de colère qui montait en lui. Il regarda dans les yeux le jeune homme, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le dévisageant de façon insolente. Il remarqua alors que l'autre portait un blouson à l'effigie d'une équipe de Hockey adverse.

" Qui t'es ? J'ai jamais vu ta sale tronche avant et tu te permets de venir nous narguer ? Peut-être parce que sur la glace, t'auras moins l'occasion de faire le malin... ! "

Hyoga vit que son adversaire serrait le poing tandis qu'un rictus de rage se formait sur son visage. Il sentit que les joueurs de son équipe s'étaient avancés derrière lui, menaçant l'individu au blouson vert de l'équipe des Aurores boréales.

Il ne fut pas mécontent de cette marque de solidarité. Les autres Cygnes blancs s'étaient sentis insultés qu'on s'adresse ainsi à leur joueur vedette même s'ils le détestaient.

Le Japonais posa le verre de bière qu'il tenait à la main pour faire face à Hyoga.

" Tu ne me connais peut-être pas car tu sors de ta cambrousse mais mon équipe et moi, on s'est imposé dans la ligue l'an passé ! Et c'est pas toi avec ta gueule de beau gosse qui pourra nous empêcher de gagner cette année ! Va plutôt jouer les play-boys pour les magazines, c'est encore ce que tu sais faire de mieux ! Charlot !"

Les yeux de Hyoga devinrent deux fentes sombres.

" Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! "

L'autre se contenta de sourire ironiquement.

Hyoga répéta en criant presque : " Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement ! "

Le Japonais se mit à ricaner ce qui énerva encore plus Hyoga. Il serra le poing, prêt à le frapper mais ce fut le brun qui ouvrit les hostilités en lui envoyant un grand coup dans l'estomac. Hyoga heurta une petite table en reculant, la renversant au passage. Il se jeta sur l'homme qui l'avait insulté pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

D'autres blousons verts avaient fait leur apparition et l'affrontement entre les deux équipes se transforma bientôt en bagarre générale. Tous les joueurs de bowling s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder.

" Bande de petits délinquants ! Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez appris à vous tenir, c'est compris ? "

Hyoga massa sa joue douloureuse. Sa colère n'avait pas diminué. Ils s'étaient fait jeter comme des malpropres du bowling sans avoir fini de régler cette histoire avec ces connards aux blousons verts.

Ceux-ci avaient justement été mis dehors par une porte de l'autre côté de l'établissement. Les deux clans se reformèrent et ne tardèrent pas à se faire face à nouveau, s'adressant des regards malveillants.

" Ca suffit ! La baston ne règle jamais rien ! " dit un nouveau garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés.

Hyoga se tourna vers lui. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir aperçu dans la bagarre. Il avait un léger accent qui traduisait ses origines étrangères.

" Mais capitaine... " commença l'un des membres de l'Aurore boréale.

" Si vous voulez savoir laquelle de nos deux équipes est la meilleure, affrontons-nous sur la glace ! " continua le jeune homme.

Hyoga se souvint alors de son nom. C'était un Finlandais. Isaak Kraken si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain se dirigea vers Hyoga et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Glaski ! Au lieu de fanfaronner, prouve-moi ta valeur en m'affrontant à la loyale dans un match de Hockey. "

" C'est d'accord ! " accepta le Russe en soutenant son regard.

Le regard perçant se posa sur lui. Hyoga frémit malgré lui. Isaak eut un sourire ironique comme s'il devinait la crainte soudaine qui animait son vis à vis. Il disposa dix palets devant eux sur la ligne tracée sur la glace.

" Tu as trois essais comme pour moi. Celui qui marquera le plus de points gagne. "

Ils se toisèrent un moment en silence tandis que les gardiens des deux équipes prenaient place dans les cages.

" Cinq... quatre... " Le Finlandais ne le lâchait pas du regard et Hyoga restait les yeux rivés sur lui. " ... trois... deux....un... go ! "

Isaak fut le premier à viser et à frapper. Il marqua.

Hyoga l'imita une demi-seconde plus tard.

Le Finlandais enchaînait les coups, ne prenant que quelques secondes pour ajuster son tir. Le Russe se sentait fébrile. La peur la gagna lorsque le gardien adverse arrêta son deuxième tir. Il manqua assez largement le troisième. Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de retrouver son calme. Ses mains tremblaient.

Il réussit les deux tirs suivants mais Isaak avait fait un sans faute.

Le regard doré se posa sur lui avec une lueur ironique.

" J'ai gagné. " annonça simplement le Finlandais d'un ton calme.

Hyoga resta debout sans bouger, fixant la glace qui brillait sous l'unique néon. Il se sentait atterré, humilié par sa défaite.

Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse partirent rapidement en félicitant leur capitaine. Les Cygnes restèrent derrière lui, consternés, ne sachant quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. Craignant certainement qu'il les envoie balader, ils restèrent muets puis se décidèrent à partir à leur tour.

Seul Yacoff ne voulut pas partir.

Quand ils furent tous partis, Hyoga se laisser tomber à genoux et frappa la glace du poing, y laissant une traînée rouge.

" _J'ai perdu..._ "

Quand il vit le regard noisette se poser sur lui, il devina qu'il allait recevoir de sérieuses remontrances. Il resta cependant avachi sur son lit.

" Hyoga ! Tu n'es pas allé à l'entraînement ce matin ! "

" J'avais pas envie... "

" Pas envie ? Tu te moques de moi ? Est-ce une raison ?! Commence par te lever et t'habiller ! Je déteste te voir ainsi ! "

Hyoga soupira profondément et obéit. Il enfila un T-Shirt puis un pantalon. Il savait que de toute façon, il lui serait difficile de s'opposer à Camus...

" Il va falloir que tu changes sérieusement d'attitude ! Je pars deux jours et tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu sors, tu te bats dans des lieux publics, tu forces la porte d'une patinoire la nuit pour te livrer à je ne sais quel duel stupide... "

Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de sourire : " Tu es déjà au courant ? "

Camus lança une enveloppe sur le lit.

" Tu as reçu ça. Une convocation de police. Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris. Je suis profondément déçu. Et pour couronner le tout, tu désertes les entraînements. Que dois-je comprendre ? Le Hockey ne t'intéresse plus ? "

Hyoga baissa la tête.

" J'ai perdu... " souffla-t-il.

" Comment ? "

" J'ai perdu ce duel 'stupide'. "

" Et c'est pour cela que tu renonces ? Tu en connaîtras des défaites dans ta vie, crois-moi ! Et c'est elles qui te feront progresser. Et puis ça ne signifie rien. Ce n'était pas un vrai match. Au lieu de ruminer, tu ferais mieux de te remuer et de redoubler d'ardeur à l'entraînement pour leur prouver ta valeur lors du match qui vous opposera. Seul ce match compte ! "

" C'est vrai.... "

" Je ne te comprends pas, Hyoga ! Tu provoques, tu en es même arrogant mais le moindre coup dur te met à terre... Le mental, c'est toujours ça qui te fait défaut. Allez ! Je veux te voir dans 1 heure sur la glace ! " dit le Canadien avant de s'éclipser.

Hyoga regarda son casque de Hockey posé sur son bureau.

Camus avait raison. Seul le véritable match comptait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire par autre chose. Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il valait réellement !

Il sentit une nouvelle motivation monter en lui.

Shun serra contre lui la photo plastifiée. Il regarda machinalement tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'y voyait aucune tête connue. Il rougit en se souvenant que pour venir ici, il avait dû mentir à la fois à Shiryu et à June.

Il avait dit au jeune étudiant en Histoire qu'il devait accompagner en reportage qu'il devait aller chez le médecin et à sa petite amie qu'il serait en reportage avec Shiryu... Il n'était pas fier de lui.

Il remarqua que la foule des 'fans' dont il faisait partie était quasiment entièrement composée de filles dont beaucoup étaient visiblement venues pour Hyoga Glaski. Il rougit une nouvelle fois et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Peut-être Hyoga le reconnaîtrait-il ? Pas sûr... Il devait certainement rencontrer plein de gens...

Il se sentit un peu triste à cette pensée. Mais peut-être il pourrait tout de même échanger quelques mots avec lui....

Tout à coup, il y eut des cris dans la petite foule et Shun vit un car bariolé se garer devant la patinoire. Les joueurs des Cygnes blancs en sortirent un par un. Il y eut des cris hystériques lorsque la chevelure d'or apparut. Shun sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Certaines filles se mirent à courir et il fut bousculé. Il resta cloué sur place. Hyoga passa très vite sans jeter un regard à ses fans et le jeune Japonais baissa les yeux.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se sentait ridicule au milieu de toutes ces groupies. Bien sûr, il n'osait pas crier, le poursuivre mais il n'était pas non plus tellement différent. Hyoga était celui qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il soudain plus cesser de penser à ce type qu'il n'avait vu que quelques minutes... ? Les jambes molles, il eut l'impression de ne plus pourvoir tenir debout. Pris de vertiges, il dut s'asseoir sur une borne en ciment. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit soudain si triste qu'il eut envie de pleurer.


	3. Celui que j'aime 03

" Mais c'est génial ! " s'écria Seiya, un ami de longue date quand il lui eut annoncé la nouvelle. " Y'a deux mois, tu te désespérais en te demandant encore ce que tu allais faire et tu trouves un super job dans un super journal ! "

" Je ne travaillerai qu'à mi-temps. " le tempéra Shun en souriant tout de même.

Une semaine auparavant, il avait envoyé un CV à l'antenne régionale d'un des grands quotidiens sportifs du Japon. Comme ça, au hasard. Et il avait été surpris lorsque Mr Albior, le rédacteur en chef, l'avait personnellement convoqué pour un entretien et encore plus lorsque celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il était engagé. Shun avait été surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle cela s'était fait :

" C'est que.. je suis encore étudiant ! Je n'ai pas encore obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'études... " avait-il protesté.

" Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu disposes d'un peu de temps en ce moment ? Voilà qui est parfait ! Tu commenceras à mi-temps. Beaucoup d'étudiants travaillent tout en continuant leurs études... " avait répondu le rédacteur.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la chose, il ne s'était pas vraiment demandé si c'était cela qu'il voulait faire mais la perspective d'avoir un prétexte pour approcher Hyoga était une motivation suffisante pour accepter.

" Cependant, j'avoue que je suis un peu étonné.. " poursuivit Seiya tout en organisant son plateau repas. Ils trouvèrent des places côte à côte au self universitaire et commencèrent à manger.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? "

" Le 'Sanctuaire du sport', c'est bien un journal sportif ? Ils couvrent uniquement les manifestations sportives, non ? "

" Oui, c'est cela. "

" Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas au sport... "

Shun rougit, en se remémorant son entretien d'embauche et la question qui lui avait peut-être valu d'être retenu.

" Connaissez-vous la championne du monde de natation synchronisée ? " lui avait demandé Mr Albior.

Shun ne s'intéressait que très vaguement au sport en vérité mais il suivait assidûment les actualités télévisées et avait une excellente mémoire. Il avait donc su répondre à cette question et le rédacteur en chef avait souri à pleines dents.

" Je suis content de votre réponse. Souvent, les jeunes gens qui postulent ici croient que le sport se limite au football et sont incapables de parler plus d'une minute d'autres disciplines. Or nous cherchons avant tout des personnes pour couvrir les sports moins connus du grand public car dans les disciplines majeures, nous avons déjà nos équipes de journalistes. "

Shun sourit pour lui-même en baissant les yeux dans son assiette, ignorant la remarque de Seiya.

" Mais je t'avoue que je suis inquiet de la réaction de Shiryu. "

" Et pourquoi ? Il sera très content pour toi ! "

" J'ai l'impression de lui avoir un peu coupé l'herbe sous le pied... C'est lui qui m'a initié au journalisme et finalement, je trouve un travail avant lui et je l'abandonne alors qu'il comptait sur moi pour le journal de l'université... "

" Bah... tu sais... Ne t'en fais pas ! Dans quelques mois, il trouvera lui aussi une bonne place ! "

Hyoga rendit son sourire à Yacoff et tapa dans la main d'un de ses partenaires en sortant de la glace. Une fois de plus, ils avaient remporté le match du week-end assez facilement.

" Tu ne restes pas ? " questionna l'un de ses coéquipiers en voyant le Russe ranger ses affaires et se rhabiller sommairement sans même prendre de douche.

" Non, je vous laisse. J'ai mieux à faire. Je suis sûr que vous vous en tirerez très bien sans moi."

Il s'apprêtait à sortir discrètement par l'une des issues de secours lorsqu'une silhouette longiligne lui barra la route.

"Hyoga, où vas-tu ? "

" Je rentre chez moi ! "

" Et la conférence de presse ? "

" Rien à battre ! Ce que j'avais à dire, je l'ai dit sur la glace ! "

" Ton attitude n'est vraiment pas professionnelle ! " lui fit remarquer Camus en hochant la tête.

" Je m'en fous ! Je n'ai rien à dire à ces types, à ces sportifs frustrés qui ne font que se répandre en conneries sur mon compte ! Tu as lu les articles me concernant ? Partout c'est écrit que je néglige l'entraînement, que je passe mon temps en discothèque à me saouler et à provoquer des bagarres... "

" A toi de démentir..."

" Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Ces mecs sont malhonnêtes ! Ils vont réinterpréter mes propos et ce sera pire ! "

" Ce qui est pire, c'est de fuir sans donner d'explications ! Tu leur donnes raison en te comportant comme tu le fais. Alors s'il te plait, fais-moi le plaisir de te rendre à cette conférence de presse ! "

" Non ! "

Hyoga soutint le regard noisette et Camus ne baissa pas non plus les yeux. Ils s'opposèrent un moment avant que le Russe ne finisse par céder.

" J'accepte juste d'en voir un seul. Et je lui accorde cinq minutes ! "

" Je te l'accorde, il y a des journaux qui préfèrent le scandale. Mais je vais te faire rencontrer le reporter d'un journal sérieux. A toi de te montrer convaincant ! "

" Je te le répète, c'est cinq minutes, pas plus ! " rappela Hyoga comme Camus s'éloignait.

Shun tapota nerveusement de son stylo sur la table. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, il se sentait fiévreux, crispé.

Hyoga. Hyoga était certainement dans ces murs, tout près de lui. Il ne le croiserait probablement pas mais ils respireraient le même air, sentiraient la même chaleur, baigneraient dans la même ambiance d'après match qui semblait si magique au jeune Japonais.

Il devait interviewer le capitaine des Cygnes blancs. Peut-être pourrait-il amener habilement les questions vers Hyoga ? Peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre davantage sur lui ? La couleur de son couvre lit, sa marque de céréales préférées... toute sorte de petits détails insignifiants qui lui permettrait de se sentir plus intime avec le joli blond.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et il se sentit tendu. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, il leva les yeux et à sa plus grande stupéfaction... des cheveux d'or.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et une grande chaleur monter dans son visage. S'il n'avait été assis, peut-être qu'il aurait défailli.

Hyoga parut aussi surpris que lui. Ils restèrent bouches ouvertes, figés à se fixer en silence durant un moment qui leur parut une éternité. Shun se demanda s'il le reconnaissait. Enfin, le Russe sortit de son mutisme et avança vers lui avec un sourire confiant.

" Bonjour ! "

" Bonjour. "

Il tira vers lui la chaise pour s'asseoir. Shun observait chacun de ses mouvements, tout semblait être au ralentir tandis que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête de façon assourdissante.

Il parla comme à travers un brouillard, entendant difficilement ses propres paroles.

" Félicitations pour votre victoire ! "

Les mots lui semblèrent grotesquement banals mais Hyoga eut un sourire charmant qui laissa apparaître ses dents à la blancheur parfaite.

" Merci. " répondit-il simplement.

C'était une réponse de convenance mais le Russe avait les yeux brillants et le dévisageait intensément comme si la remarque de Shun l'avait ému.

Hyoga tritura nerveusement la gourmette d'argent qu'il avait autour du poignet. Il avait les mains moites. De façon incompréhensible, il se sentait intimidé par ce gentil garçon à la voix douce et aux manières polies.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir encore voulu jouer les rebelles et de ne pas avoir pris sa douche. Il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière, se laver, se parfumer, se recoiffer... Il devait sentir la transpiration ! Le jeune homme aux traits si fin en face de lui devait le prendre pour un rustre. Mais quel idiot !

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit justement lui, le journaliste qui l'interviewe ?!?

" Vous travaillez pour le Sanctuaire du sport ? " demanda-t-il, toujours sous le choc.

Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à le vouvoyer alors qu'il se souvenait l'avoir tutoyé à leur précédente rencontre.

Shun sursauta comme tiré d'un rêve. Vu la façon pas très professionnelle dont ils avaient fait connaissance, Hyoga le prenait peut-être pour un usurpateur... Il sortit sa carte de presse.

" Oui.. depuis peu de temps, c'est vrai... "

Il posa sa carte sur la table et Hyoga la prit. Il la regarda avec attention puis leva les yeux et sourit.

" Shun, c'est ça ? "

Shun se sentit rosir quand les beaux yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui. L'accent était vraiment charmant. La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom....

" Oui. "

Le Russe fit glisser la carte sur la table pour la lui rendre. Shun sentit ses narines frémirent comme il s'était brièvement penché en avant. Il se sentit davantage troublé en sentant l'odeur de Hyoga, l'odeur de sa sueur, une odeur de musc, de vestiaire de garçon, une odeur virile. Il se sentit profondément excité. Hyoga recula.

Mais le cerveau de Shun, fonctionnant à toute vitesse se mit à divaguer. Il se mit à poser ses questions de façon automatique. Quand il baissait les yeux sur la table de bois clair, il imaginait que Hyoga le renversait dessus pour l'embrasser, qu'il respirait son parfum à pleines narines tandis que le Russe parcourait son corps de ses mains, qu'il plongeait les siennes dans les cheveux d'or pour les caresser... Il avait envie que les lèvres charnues se posent sur les siennes, que les mèches blondes chatouillent doucement son visage, de mêler sa salive à la sienne dans un baiser fougueux, que leurs corps se collent l'un à l'autre.

Il avait soudain envie de choses torrides qu'il n'avait jamais désiré même avec June dans un contexte qui s'y prêtait davantage.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à jouer avec ses mèches châtain en souriant mystérieusement dans une attitude de séduction. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, troublé, excité. Il se comportait toujours d'une façon naturelle d'habitude mais avec Hyoga... il avait envie de lui plaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter ainsi, se rendant compte que cela virait de plus en plus à la parade amoureuse. Est-ce que Hyoga s'en rendait compte ? Si c'était le cas, il en mourrait de honte ! Allumer un mec...

" Votre nez va mieux ? " demanda soudain le Russe.

" Oui, ce n'était rien. "

Les cinq minutes étaient largement écoulées mais Hyoga n'avait surtout pas envie de partir. Il savait que l'interview ne pourrait malheureusement durer éternellement. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser 'Shun' comme ça, se séparer avec un banal au revoir.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui proposer d'aller boire un verre ? L'inviter au restaurant ? Hyoga sourit pour lui-même. Non, ça c'était le genre de truc que l'on proposait aux filles habituellement.

Pourquoi se sentait-il à ce point troublé en présence du jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts ? Est-ce parce que Shun dégageait cette gentillesse, cette douceur ? Comment le garder avec lui, le retenir ?

Mr Albior leva sa tête du bloc de feuille et ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

" J'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe... " dit-il à Shun qui attendait avec une certaine appréhension l'avis du rédacteur en chef sur son article.

" Ca ne vous convient pas ? "

" Oui et non... Je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense. Pour commencer, sur la forme. Par moment, vous perdez dans de grandes envolées lyriques. Le style est bon, c'est bien dit mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes un journal sportif. Nos lecteurs n'achètent pas notre quotidien pour avoir de la bonne littérature. Bon, c'est pardonnable mais c'est surtout le fond qui m'intrigue. Si vous ne disiez pas de qui vous parlez, jamais je ne l'aurais deviné. Ce que vous dites va à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai entendu sur ce joueur. Vous le décrivez comme quelqu'un de sympathique, charmant, d'une extrême courtoisie. Or, ce n'est pas ce qui ressort de ses précédentes interviews ! "

" C'est pourtant l'impression que m'a faite Hyoga Glaski quand je l'ai rencontré... "

" Je ne dis pas le contraire... Mais ça me chagrine un peu. J'aurais préféré que vous gardiez une certaine réserve. "

" Est-ce que parce que certains ont décidé de cataloguer quelqu'un d'une manière je dois les suivre aveuglément bien que mon opinion diverge totalement ? " demanda Shun qui commençait à sentir une certaine colère monter en lui.

Albior sourit. " Vous n'avez pas tort... Certainement sa réputation est surfaite. Bon, allez ! Je donne mon feu vert pour que cet article paraisse. Notre journal n'a pas l'habitude de cracher gratuitement sur les gens. Vous m'avez convaincu. "

Shun sourit : " Merci ! "

" Hé ! Hyoga ! Tu as lu l'article sur toi dans le 'Sanctuaire du sport' ? " l'apostropha l'un de ses coéquipiers comme il entrait dans le vestiaire.

Le Russe sourit : " Oui, j'ai vu ! "

" Dis donc ! Tu passes quasiment pour un super héros ! Le type ne t'a jamais rencontré pour dire de telles choses ou quoi ? Ha ha ha ! "

Hyoga se contenta de sourire plus largement sans répondre. Il était trop de bonne humeur aujourd'hui pour se vexer et répliquer aux vannes qu'on lui lançait.

" Shun ! Téléphone ! " cria Ikki en entendant la sonnerie familière.

" Réponds ! Je suis occupé ! "

" Moi aussi ! J'ai de la colle plein les doigts ! "

Ikki était en train de réaliser une maquette d'avion et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être interrompu dans cette entreprise délicate. " En plus je suis sûr que c'est encore June ! "

Shun soupira et dévala rapidement les marches de l'escalier.

" Allo ? "

" Shun ? "

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il reconnut le léger accent russe.

" Oui ? "

" Je voulais vous... te remercier pour ton article. "

" De rien. J'ai fait uniquement mon travail. "

" Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit si gentil avec moi... "

" Je pensais tout ce que j'ai écrit. "

" Alors merci de tout cœur ! "

" De rien. Je suis un supporter des Cygnes blancs ! " dit Shun en s'efforçant de prendre un ton enjoué. Mais ses doigts tremblaient en serrant le combiné.

" Alors je te ferais envoyer une invitation pour notre prochain match. J'espère que tu pourras y assister. "

" Avec plaisir ! "

" Mais... peut-être qu'on pourra se voir avant... ? "

La remontée des escaliers sembla une épreuve périlleuse pour Shun. Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine et son cœur battait encore à toute vitesse comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il était obligé d'agripper la rampe. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces.

" Shun ! Viens voir mon avion ! " lui cria Ikki de la cuisine.

Mais Shun ne l'entendit même pas. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et serra son oreiller dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles.

Il était amoureux, amoureux de Hyoga, amoureux d'un autre homme.

C'était différent d'avec June. Tellement plus intense ! Tellement déstabilisant !

Il se rendait compte à présent que pour June c'était plutôt une profonde camaraderie, une très forte amitié qu'il éprouvait. Il l'aimait comme une sœur. Mais avec Hyoga, c'était différent, plus prenant, plus agréable et torturant. Et surtout... sans issue.


	4. Celui que j'aime 04

Chapitre 4 

Il était uniquement concentré sur la régularité de ses enjambées, comme envoûté par le bruit sourd des chaussures sur le goudron. Ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval flottaient dans son dos au rythme de sa course.

Il se sentait léger, tout lui semblait facile et malgré le manque d'entraînement, il doublait les joggeurs plus expérimentés.

La ville lui semblait avoir changée. Sous le soleil qui lui paraissait plus éclatant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, les murs avait l'air d'être d'un blanc lumineux. C'était comme si toute la ville lui souriait. Ce petit parc, les rues animées... tout cela était merveilleux et différent de l'ordinaire. Merveilleusement différent depuis que Hyoga y habitait.

Peu lui importait quel métier il allait faire, ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Il avait un but désormais, devenir le plus proche possible de _Hyoga_. Il voulait plaire, entretenir son corps. Il voulait lui aussi devenir sportif, connaître les mêmes sensations que lui, partager le même effort. Chacun de ses pas le rapprocherait de lui.

Il se sentait des ailes, il se sentait vivant. Il inspira à pleins poumons comme si sa vie commençait.

Shun réprima un petit sourire quand son regard se posa sur Hyoga qui l'attendait comme convenu à la terrasse du café.

Il était vêtu très élégamment d'un pantalon de toile beige et d'une chemise bleu-claire mais ce qui amusa surtout Shun, ce fut les lunettes de soleil au look assez design que portait le jeune Russe.

Certes, le soleil était également au rendez-vous mais pas au point d'en être aveuglant. Mais peut-être qu'en raison de ses yeux clairs, Hyoga était particulièrement sensible au rayonnement solaire... En tout cas, cela lui donnait la parfaite allure du jeune homme frimeur et flambeur que l'on décrivait dans les autres magazines.

Avant même de le saluer, Hyoga à qui le petit sourire de Shun n'avait pas échappé, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Shun ne savait pas mentir. Il avait l'habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait, en prenant soin de ne pas vexer les autres mais ses amis l'appréciaient généralement pour sa franchise. Et quand les grands yeux clairs le dévisagèrent, il ne put que dire ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit :

« Les lunettes.... Ca fait un peu star... »

Hyoga eut une moue agacée et les rangea immédiatement dans la poche de sa veste. Il retrouva presque aussitôt son sourire.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il appela le serveur pour Shun qui, intimidé, ne savait quoi raconter. Il avait pourtant imaginé maintes fois leur conversation, attendu ce moment mais son cerveau lui semblait à présent comme paralysé.

Un peu embarrassé, ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il les plongea dans ses poches. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de métallique qu'il sortit de sa poche sans réfléchir.

Le jeune homme Russe, le voyant sortir son stylo leva un sourcil :

« Tu veux faire une interview ? Je croyais que... » Hyoga se sentit un peu déçu mais il se reprit : « Ok ! Quel sujet tu veux aborder ? »

Shun se sentait plus à l'aise dans son rôle de journaliste face à Hyoga. Machinalement, il sortit le petit calepin

« J'ai lu que tu avais obtenu une bourse d'étude pour venir au Japon. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard consterné : « Je suis à la fac de sport.... Je n'aime pas trop les études. »

Le Japonais se sentit rougir. Qu'il était idiot ! C'était évident ! Il n'allait pas étudier la philosophie, non plus !

Il se hâta de trouver un nouveau sujet pour masquer son trouble :

« Tu t'entends bien avec tes coéquipiers ? Quels sont tes amis les plus proches ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? Que je pense que se sont tous des abrutis ? Comme cela va être retranscrit, cela serait peut-être mieux que je dise qu'ils sont tous formidables et que je les adore, j'imagine.... »

Le masque était en train de tomber.... Il avait réussi à faire illusion lors de leurs précédentes rencontres mais Shun finirait bien par savoir qui il était réellement. Son humeur s'en ressentit immédiatement et il arbora une mine sombre. Cette journée ensoleillée avait pourtant bien commencée... Mais il se sentait un peu à présent comme la femme qui vient d'être surpris par l'homme qu'elle aime, décoiffée et sans maquillage.

« Vraiment ? Tu ne t'entends avec personne ? » demanda le jeune journaliste, étonné.

« Non. Mais je m'en fiche.... »

Cela faisait un moment que Shun voulait savoir, qu'il voulait lui poser la question, mais il ne savait comment amener ça.... Il jugea que le moment était opportun.

« Et tu as un petit ami... une petite amie ! » se corrigea-t-il immédiatement, devenant écarlate à son lapsus révélateur.

Hyoga rit franchement en rejetant la tête en arrière :

« J'ai des amis qui ne sont pas très grands, oui. C'était bien ça que tu voulais dire, non. ? » demanda-t-il avec un air malicieux, son charmant accent russe ressortant encore davantage dans sa phrase. « Mais sinon, je n'ai pas de fiancée officielle. Désolé mais cette interview m'ennuie ! On ne pourrait pas aller se promener, à la place? »

« Si tu veux. » accepta Shun, encore confus.

Le jeune Russe se sentit soulagé lorsque son compagnon aux cheveux châtain se leva pour le suivre.

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.... Tant que Shun restait avec lui, il s'efforcerait de lui montrer le meilleur de lui-même.

« Où allons-nous ? » questionna le jeune Japonais, s'efforçant de marcher aussi vite que l'athlétique jeune homme qui avançait à grandes enjambées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas... » avoua-t-il, indécis.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de décider ni même tellement de donner son avis et Hyoga allait certainement le trouver ennuyeux mais celui-ci trancha rapidement concernant leur destination, à son grand soulagement.

« Je ne connais pas encore très bien la ville » dit-il avec son accent prononcé que le Japonais trouvait toujours aussi charmant « Mais il y a un petit parc pas loin d'ici. Nous y respirerons du meilleur air... »

« Bonne idée ! » s'enthousiasma Shun qui devait à présent presque courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

Ils avaient tous les deux attendu impatiemment ce moment où ils se retrouveraient mais à présent qu'il était venu, ils se sentaient embarrassés, ne sachant quoi se dire. Ils ne se connaissaient finalement qu'à peine...

Pourtant, la veille, en préparant la tenue qu'il allait porter le lendemain, Shun avait pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais assez de quelques heures pour dire à Hyoga toutes les choses qu'il voulait lui confier.

Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il trouvait tous ces sujets de conversations dérisoires, inintéressant.

Il savoura simplement en silence la présence du jeune homme blond, espérant que malgré son mutisme, celui-ci ne se lasse pas de sa compagnie.

« Il fait bon, hein ? » fit remarquer Hyoga, essayant de rompre ce silence pesant.

« Oui... c'est toujours comme ça au printemps, ici... »

Shun trouva immédiatement sa réponse des plus minables et se maudit tout bas.

Il tenta de faire fonctionner son cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à dire, se désolant qu'ils n'aient pas de chose plus profondes à échanger que de disserter sur la météo....

Mais son cerveau lui donnait l'impression d'être engourdi.

Lui qui avait cru voir comme un lien invisible qui le ramenait irrésistiblement vers le hockeyeur russe... il s'était peut-être trompé... Ils étaient si différents, après tout... qu'avaient-ils vraiment en commun ?

Il sentit une certaine déception l'envahir et fixa le bout de ses chaussures, se concentrant sur sa démarche qu'il devait forcer pour suivre le rythme imposé par Hyoga qui le dominait de dix bons centimètres.

« C'est le premier printemps que je passe ici. » reprit le Russe « Je découvre tout. La végétation, les fêtes traditionnelles.... »

« Ah... » répondit Shun.

Il avait tellement peur de dire des stupidités ou de se trahir qu'il en devenait réellement bête !

Tout en se sermonnant intérieurement, il manqua de trébucher sur le trottoir.

Frémissant d'une peur rétrospective, il s'imagina étalé au milieu de la chaussée. Ca aurait été du plus mauvais effet sur son image. Si en plus d'être idiot, il se montrait maladroit... il mettait toutes les chances de son côté afin que Hyoga ait envie de le revoir !

Celui-ci ne sembla rien remarquer. Mais la poussée d'adrénaline consécutive à sa chute évitée de peu, déclencha chez lui un sursaut d'orgueil.

Il n'était pas question qu'il donne au Russe l'image d'un garçon empoté et crétin !

« Tu... tu as dû laisser ta famille, j'imagine, pour venir au Japon... » compatit Shun « Ca doit te manquer, parfois... »

Hyoga haussa les épaules et prit un air faussement indifférent :

« Mon père nous a abandonné ma mère et moi juste après ma naissance. J'ai grandi presque tout seul. Ma mère a dû trouver un travail pour me nourrir et elle est devenue hôtesse sur un navire. Je ne l'ai donc vue que très rarement... »

Shun se sentit touché par cette confidence. Un point commun de plus qu'il avait avec le beau blond, lui qui n'avait jamais connu son père...

Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de sourire, près à s'excuser de peiner par le récit de son enfance, les grands yeux verts rivés sur lui qui le fixaient avec compréhension et bienveillance, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas été malheureux ! Je me suis trouvé une famille avec le hockey. Et mon entraîneur de chez les cadets, est devenu comme un père pour moi. Lui, m'a suivi ici. Je ne suis pas seul au monde ! »

Shun lui rendit son sourire, rassuré. Il savoura ce bref instant où était née une complicité nouvelle entre eux.

« Et toi, Shun ? Tu as grandi dans cette ville ? »

« Moi ? » demanda le jeune Japonais, un peu étonné de trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à lui « Et bien... » commença-t-il avant d'enchaîner sur son enfance à Tokyo si heureuse grâce à la présence de son frère qui l'avait quasiment élevé.

Ses pas lui semblèrent plus légers comme il s'exprimait à présent avec aisance, mis en confiance. Son regard restait aimanté aux yeux azur du jeune slave. Il avait envie de parler. Il se sentait soudain libre et s'étonna de déballer sa vie, se disant qu'il se livrait trop, lui si pudique et réservé d'habitude, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Comme la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, à la patinoire, il avait l'impression d'être avec un vieil ami, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Il se sentait juste bien.

Il n'aurait même pas osé rêver passer autant de temps en sa compagnie. Pourtant, l'après-midi avait pris fin si vite !

Il avait été enchanté lorsque Hyoga avait proposé qu'ils dînent ensemble mais le repas lui avait semblé ne durer qu'une minute.

Il se plaisait en sa compagnie et cela devait être au moins un petit peu réciproque car il avait l'impression que le jeune Russe avait tout son temps à lui consacrer.

Pourtant, l'emploi du temps d'un sportif de haut niveau devait être chargé...

Il se sentait des ailes. Il était même un peu surpris qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Hyoga semblait comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression qu'ils leur arrivaient même de penser la même chose au même moment. Une harmonie parfaite entre eux, de celles qui unissent de très vieux amis avec ce parfum grisant de nouveauté et... ce petit jeu si plaisant de séduction entre eux.

Même s'il se rappelait intérieurement à l'ordre par moment, se disant qu'il voyait des attitudes ambiguës là où seul le charme naturel du Russe opérait certainement, certaines petites choses l'avaient plus que troublé et n'avaient pas échappé à la partie de son cerveau pas du tout raisonnable qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas là des preuves d'amitiés.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré ces deux admiratrices dans le parc... Hyoga s'était montré charmant et avait cueilli pour elles quelques fleurs pour les leur offrir... ainsi qu'à Shun...

Il avait rougi encore plus que les demoiselles, un peu gêné mais content, conscient à plusieurs autres moments que le Russe agissait avec lui comme un macho avec une fille.

Il ne pouvait douter non plus à présent de l'attirance particulière qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune Russe. Il faudrait qu'il garde ses distances à l'avenir. Mais sa bonne résolution ne prendrait effet qu'après cette journée idyllique.

Et maintenant, le jeune hockeyeur avait même réussi à entraîner un Shun si prudent et raisonnable d'ordinaire, dans un dernier coup de folie.

Il se sentit secoué par des frissons d'appréhension lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux après que Hyoga eut triomphé du cadenas d'une manière qui ne lui sembla pas très légale.

« Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le gardien est un ami. Je viens souvent m'entraîner la nuit tombée. »

« Oui mais... » essaya de protester Shun avant que Hyoga, le prenant par l'épaule, ne le pousse vers l'un des vestiaires.

« Par ici ! »

Le jeune Japonais, un peu intimidé, regarda tout autour de lui tandis que le garçon blond fouillait dans l'un des casiers.

« Tiens ! Mets ça ! » ordonna-t-il en lui fourrant dans les mains une paire de patins de hockey.

« Mais... » tenta de protester Shun avant de se raviser et d'obéir, s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs pour enfiler ces étranges chaussures.

Habitude oblige, Hyoga fut plus rapide à s'équiper. Il vint s'agenouiller à côté de Shun en souriant.

« Si tu ne serres pas plus, ça va flotter. Tu risques de tomber. Laisse-moi faire. »

Hyoga se pencha sur lui et Shun retint sa respiration, le cœur battant à tout rompre lorsque les mèches d'or vinrent quasiment lui chatouiller le menton.

Il n'avait pas renoncé lui-même à nouer ses lacets mais troublé par la trop grande proximité du jeune Russe, ses doigts étaient gourds et Hyoga, souriant, repoussa sa main avec douceur.

Le contact des doigts du jeune homme contre sa paume provoqua en lui comme un choc électrique. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et se demandait s'il arriverait à se relever un jour.

Il pouvait quasiment sentir la chaleur que ce corps musclé dégageait. Il pouvait respirer l'odeur agréable de shampoing qui se dégageait de ses mèches blondes. Et il pouvait sentir les doigts de Hyoga sur son corps... même s'il était vrai que pour le moment, il ne touchait que ses pieds...

Avec tendresse, il regarda le jeune Russe qui laçait ses patins, détaillant chacun de ses gestes comme s'il s'était agi d'une entreprise fabuleuse.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsque, tout d'un coup, Hyoga se releva, leurs joues se frôlant quasiment au passage.

Shun ferma les yeux comme pour recevoir un baiser.

« On y va ? » proposa Hyoga d'un ton joyeux, lui tendant une main à présent gantée.

Il était encore tout tremblant, ému par la scène qui venait de se dérouler et accepta l'aide, avançant maladroitement avec ses patins aux pieds mais trop heureux de pouvoir sentir cette main chaude dans la sienne à travers le tissu des moufles.

Avec confiance, il se laissa guider malgré l'obscurité et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois lorsque Hyoga souleva une manette, ouvrant l'éclairage de la patinoire qui resta pour moitié dans une pénombre rassurante.

Heureux de se retrouver dans son élément, le jeune hockeyeur entra le premier sur la glace et effectua avec aisance et élégance quelques arabesques.

Shun, un peu timoré, restait accroché au rebord, n'osant s'aventurer franchement sur la piste.

« Viens ! » lui cria Hyoga, passant à toute allure devant lui puis freinant pour revenir vers lui.

« Tu as peur ? » interrogea-t-il.

Le jeune Japonais ne répondit pas. Il inspira un grand coup, rassemblant son courage avant de tenter quelques pas assez gauches sur la surface lisse et brillante.

« Allez ! Encore un effort ! » l'encouragea un Hyoga souriant, lui faisant signe d'avancer jusqu'à lui.

« Hyoga... je t'en prie... j'arrive tout juste à tenir debout avec ça aux pieds ! Ce n'est pas pour moi !»

« Je vais t'aider. Donne-moi la main ! »

Shun hésita. Le Russe eut un sourire séducteur et le Japonais, mis en confiance, prit sa main. Elle lui sembla froide dans la sienne, peut-être en raison du gant.

Ils avancèrent main dans la main vers le centre.

Ikki, son grand frère, l'emmenait parfois à la patinoire lorsqu'il était petit mais Shun parvenait tout juste à faire quelques tours de piste. Alors face à quelqu'un qui passait la moitié de son temps sur la glace, il allait être ridicule ! Et il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre dans une telle situation devant Hyoga !

« Accroche-toi à moi si tu as peur. »

Le jeune Russe le guida, et ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Tout en tenant un Shun riant aux éclats par la main, il le fit tourner sur lui-même et le rattrapa dans ses bras.

Ca ne dura qu'une demi-seconde mais Shun se sentit au septième ciel. Le décor semblait tourner autour de lui et il n'avait plus peur.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau tous les deux.

Il était comblé. Hypnotisé par le sourire du Russe d'une blancheur éclatante, par son rire qui résonnait agréablement dans les murs vides de la patinoire, par sa façon de rejeter la tête en arrière et par le mouvement de ses cheveux d'or dans lesquels se reflétaient les lumières des néons. Il avait l'impression d'être au ralenti, le buvant littéralement du regard.

Les yeux azur de son vis-à-vis se plissèrent en deux fentes avant de redevenir deux lacs bleus.

« Come on, Shun ! » fit Hyoga en reculant et lui faisant signe d'approcher « Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal ! »

Le jeune Japonais enhardi, vint vers lui, glissant avec légèreté.

Hyoga s'éloigna encore pour admirer son partenaire, l'obligeant à parcourir une plus grande distance.

Une silhouette élancée, élégante... Il le trouvait beau en train de patiner, évoluant presque avec grâce malgré son manque de pratique perceptible.

Par moment, le beau visage de Shun presque féminin et si agréable à regarder, lui faisait oublier que celui-ci était un homme et il se surprenait à se comporter avec lui comme s'il agissait d'une fille, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer de sa séduction, le draguant presque.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il oublia de reculer encore comme Shun arrivait vers lui, ayant pris de la vitesse mais n'ayant visiblement pas encore appris à s'arrêter.

Le Japonais le percuta et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre en riant.

Il n'avait pas envie de se relever. Sentir le corps de Hyoga contre le sien... si fort... les épaules larges et rassurantes... se laisser aller contre lui... c'était tellement agréable ! Comme dans un rêve, tout simplement. Surtout ceux des derniers temps... Mais le jeune hockeyeur se dégageait déjà et l'aidait à faire de même.

Shun sentit un bras passer dans son dos, le soulevant à moitié. Ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus et Hyoga dut le soutenir pour qu'il réussisse à rester debout.

Un des néons, défaillant, se mit à clignoter, rajoutant au surréalisme de la scène.

Il tendit la main, s'accrochant à la chemise du jeune Russe qui l'attira à lui.

Sous la lumière vacillante, le visage lui paraissait parfait, la peau pâle, délicate, les traits si fin. Dans les grands yeux verts encadrés par de longs cils noirs qui laissaient des ombres démesurées sur ses joues, les pupilles dilatées semblaient à présent prendre toute la place comme chez un chat apeuré.

Fasciné, Hyoga voulut murmurer quelque chose mais ses mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge.

Il ne voyait plus que le vert profond et limpide des yeux de Shun. Son regard glissa cependant sur les joues légèrement arrondies puis sur les lèvres roses, délicates, douces au regard, appétissantes. Et suivant son instinct, il y posa les siennes pour les goûter.

Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Son émoi interne était tellement grand qu'il se sentait comme comateux. Seul le feu qui déchirait sa poitrine lui faisait penser qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ses perceptions du monde extérieur se limitaient désormais à cette main dans son dos qui le ramenait vers ce corps chaud et à ces lèvres tièdes et douces contre les siennes.

Il ne se rappelait pas que ses baisers avec June l'aient mis dans un tel état. Même leur tout premier.

Le sang semblait affluer dans ses joues tellement elles lui paraissaient chaudes. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il secouait son corps entier.

Lui qui croyait cela impossible et s'interdisait d'y penser... Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il en aurait hurlé de joie.

Les lèvres si agréables quittèrent les siennes, les laissant inassouvies.

« Hyo... » articula-t-il péniblement.

Le regard épouvanté que lui jeta le Russe, le regardant par-dessous les mèches blondes de sa frange démise, ne le rassura pas. Celui-ci le repoussa un peu brusquement, s'essuyant la bouche sur sa manche comme s'il était soudain dégoûté par son geste.

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer. » lâcha-t-il sans plus le regarder.

Il se retourna, s'éloignant rapidement pour regagner les gradins où il commença à défaire ses patins.

La magie se brisa soudain. La lumière du néon clignotant ne lui rappelait plus les fêtes foraines mais l'agressait.

Il s'était fait embrasser par un autre homme. Un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Il avait trompé sa petite amie en acceptant ce baiser et cet homme regrettait déjà. Il lui avait accordé tout son cœur, toute son âme dans ce baiser. Il se sentait trahi, lamentable.

Il resta planté seul au milieu de la glace un long moment sans pouvoir bouger, l'air emprunté, ne pouvant plus faire taire cette douleur dans sa poitrine.

Merci à toutes pour vos gentils commentaires sur mes premiers chap 


	5. Celui que j'aime 05

Celui que j'aime

Chapitre 5

Il aimait beaucoup les dimanches de printemps d'ordinaire... Généralement, il passait sa matinée à cuisiner. Son frère Ikki, était un gros mangeur et il appréciait les bons petits plats qu'il lui concoctait et Shun aimait lui faire plaisir.

Puis ensuite, il sortait se promener pour admirer la nature en pleine transformation. Parfois, June l'accompagnait. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré le soleil éblouissant qui perçait en dépit des rideaux tirés, il lui semblait que tout était gris, pluvieux.

Il n'avait pas bougé de son lit, son corps s'engourdissant davantage sous le manque d'activité. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'une cuite monumentale, tellement son état dépressif et ses souvenirs de la veille lui paraissaient irréels.

Le réfrigérateur était vide et Ikki dont l'estomac criait famine, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait compter sur lui, s'était décidé à aller lui-même chercher de quoi les ravitailler chez le traiteur.

La porte claqua de nouveau et le bruit des pas dans l'escalier le décida à finalement se lever.

Ca ne rimait à rien de se laisser abattre de la sorte!

Il aimait son travail, l'avenir semblait lui sourire désormais. Un avenir brillant dans un journal respecté et dont il aimait la ligne éditoriale ; un avenir fait de plein de dimanches de printemps ensoleillés à pic-niquer avec June et les enfants qu'ils auraient certainement…

Pourquoi ressentait-il désormais ce pincement au cœur à cette perspective? Comme s'il aurait soudain rêvé d'autre chose...

Hyoga…. Hyoga qui lui revenait sans arrêt à l'esprit.

Il secoua la tête. Il s'était trompé. Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à cela, à cet égarement de quelques secondes qui ne pouvait en aucun cas bouleverser sa vie.

Comment pouvait-il remettre en cause tout ce qu'il partageait avec June pour seulement un baiser?

Il enfila un pull et malgré son mal au crâne, se décida à appeler sa fiancée.

« Shun! Cela faisait si longtemps! Je me demandais si tu ne m'avais pas oubliée! »

La voix chaleureuse et son ton ravi lui mit du baume au cœur.

« J'étais très pris par mon nouveau travail, désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Tu es libre cet après-midi? »

« Oui, bien sûr! Je peux passer chez toi, si tu veux! »

« D'accord. Je t'attends. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser un homme ? Et Shun qui s'était laissé faire, comme si c'était normal... Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il attendait, après tout….

« _Peut-être est-ce arrivé parce que je me sens si proche de lui… et qu'il a un visage d'une telle beauté, les traits d'une finesse… à faire pâlir d'envie la plus belle femme. J'ai été abusé par son aspect féminin et je me suis trompé._ »

Assis sur le banc des vestiaires, ses patins délacés devant lui, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage inégal, Hyoga n'arrivait à détacher son esprit des événements de la veille, se sentant dans le brouillard le plus total comme s'il était trop choqué pour pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand le banc s'affaissa, signe que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui restait ainsi silencieuse, attendant qu'il veuille bien prendre la parole.

« Je me sens perdu, Camus... » finit-il par geindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? » demanda son entraîneur d'une voix calme, pleine de compréhension. « Tu ne te changes pas ? »

Hyoga releva enfin la tête pour balayer de son regard bleu ciel le vestiaire afin de s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'entendrait la confession qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à son vieil ami.

« Tout est étrange aujourd'hui... » commença-t-il.

« Ah oui? » demanda Camus avec un sourire narquois.

« Ne te moque pas! Je suis complètement déstabilisé par ma journée d'hier! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé de si spécial, hier? Laisse-moi deviner…. Tu t'es fait enlever par un vaisseau extra-terrestre? »

« Non... Plus grave encore... » répondit Hyoga très concentré sur son propre problème et pas d'humeur à plaisanter. « J'ai embrassé un mec! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » demanda-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Camus se contenta de sourire.

« Je croyais que tu aimais beaucoup les filles... Freya, Irina... »

« C'est ça, moque-toi! »

Il sentit le banc s'alléger d'un poids et la silhouette longiligne de son entraîneur vint le priver de la lumière du néon..

« Va prendre ta douche. Les effets de l'alcool vont se dissiper et tu auras les idées plus claires. Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas sérieux ! Tu devrais passer tes week-ends à autre chose qu'à te saouler. »

« Ce n'est pas... » voulut protester Hyoga mais son entraîneur lui coupa la parole.

« Je n'ai le droit en rien de juger de vie privée. Sauf si elle interfère avec ton Hockey. Sois prêt pour le match de samedi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Il n'avait nullement pris conscience de la gravité de sa crise d'identité sexuelle. Camus pensait visiblement qu'il avait pris une cuite la veille et que comme cela se passait parfois, dans un excès euphorique, il avait roulé une pelle à un autre gars tout aussi bourré que lui. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile... Seulement, il était malheureusement bien à jeûn... Il avait agi en pleine possession de ses moyens... si on considérait que les troublants yeux verts n'étaient pas une sorte de drogue qui anesthésiait votre cerveau...

Il était seul face à ce nouveau problème.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, s'aveuglant à la lumière artificielle des néons.

« Merde! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire! »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Et si on emmenait une couverture, quelque chose à manger et qu'on allait s'installer sur la pelouse du parc, dans un endroit au soleil ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » proposa June, enthousiaste.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. » essaya de se réjouir Shun.

Mais pourquoi alors qu'il imaginait leur futur après-midi ensoleillé, au calme comme il aimait les passer, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser qu'en compagnie de Hyoga, cela aurait été encore mieux ?

Il ne pouvait cesser de songer à lui. Il ressentait comme un manque, comme si sans Hyoga pour connaître toutes les choses qu'il allait rencontrer, la vie n'avait plus la même saveur.

Dès qu'il goûtait à un plat délicieux, il avait envie de le partager avec le jeune russe, dès qu'une émission le passionnait à la télévision, il s'imaginait lui en parler, dès qu'une fleur lui apparaissait magnifique, il voulait la lui montrer…

Toute sa vie tournait autour de Hyoga ou plutôt de son absence, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble sans jamais se quitter et que ces deux jours sans avoir de ses nouvelles étaient insupportables.

« Shun ? Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda son amie, le voyant songeur.

Le jeune homme s'efforça de revenir à la réalité, se jurant d'être désormais complètement disponible pour June, même par la pensée.

« Excuse-moi, June ! Est-ce que tes cours se passe bien ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de s'intéresser à elle.

« Oui, rien de bien spécial, contrairement à toi. Je suis si contente que tu aies trouvé un travail qui te plaise, mon Shun ! »

Un grand sourire illuminant son visage, elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle eut l'air surprise mais il se contrôla, réussit à lui rendre son sourire et passant un bras autour de sa taille, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se sentit un peu en colère contre lui-même en constatant qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout la même chose que lorsque au milieu de la patinoire, il avait échangé un baiser passionné avec Hyoga.

Etait-ce l'habitude qui annihilait les sensations ? Les baisers de Hyoga avaient-ils juste l'attrait de la nouveauté ?

Shun resta un long moment silencieux, un peu dépité. June le regardait de ses grands yeux noisette, se demandant certainement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amoureux.

Il finit par rassembler son courage et demander :

« Peut-être devrait-on faire un break… ? »

Il ne se sentait plus la force de faire semblant avec elle, de jouer la comédie de l'amour alors qu'il pensait sans arrêt à un autre en sa présence.

« Mais pourquoi ? » cria-t-elle « Pourquoi maintenant ? On était si bien aujourd'hui, tous les deux ! »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suite aux excellents échos sur son article concernant Hyoga Glaski que le Sanctuaire du sport avait recueillis, il s'était vu promulgué spécialiste des sports de glace au sein de la rédaction.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait appris à apprécier l'ambiance des patinoires mais la démonstration de curling à laquelle il assistait commençait à ennuyer Shun et il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il consulta son agenda. Son emploi du temps de la journée était très chargé, dans un quart d'heure, il devrait se trouver à un autre endroit de la ville pour une interview et il devrait ensuite déposer un article au siège de son journal pour se trouver chez lui juste à l'heure où débuterait le film de la soirée. Malgré cela, sa vie lui semblait vide. Tellement vide depuis que Hyoga ne l'appelait plus, depuis que celui-ci ne répondait plus non plus à ses appels…. Il fallait qu'il oublie cet épisode de la semaine précédente.

Il soupira en refermant son calepin et se leva. Il avait désormais suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir écrire son petit article. Il était de toute façon convaincu qu'aucun lecteur du Sanctuaire du sport ne prêterait attention à cet encart.

En sortant de la patinoire, il jeta au passage un oeil à son reflet dans une des vitrines. Il se força à sourire. Après tout, il allait interviewer une des plus jolies jeunes filles du moment, celle qui faisait la couverture de tous les magazines depuis qu'elle était devenue championne d'Europe : la patineuse finlandaise Paula Riis. Et de plus, contrairement à son illustre sœur aînée Hilda qui était devenue championne olympique, Paula, avait la réputation d'être une jeune fille charmante, toujours aimable et de bonne humeur.

Il passait toujours en revue dans sa tête les questions qu'il voulait lui poser lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle de réunion de la patinoire.

Il se figea tout à coup, se sentant proche du malaise. Son cœur lui sembla cesser un instant de battre lorsque ses yeux verts vinrent se perdent dans ceux, bleus, de celui qu'il lui était impossible de joindre depuis plus de trois semaines.

Hyoga détourna immédiatement la tête et son regard légèrement haineux ne lui échappa pas. Shun sentit cette même douleur maintenant familière dans sa poitrine, l'éteindre à nouveau.

Le Russe ne le salua pas et se leva.

« Je crois que vous avez assez de photos, non ? » demanda Hyoga, visiblement décidé à le fuir.

Le photographe présent dans la pièce lui lança un regard surpris. La seconde d'avant, le jeune homme blond semblait insouciant, plaisantant avec Paula et bizarrement, il semblait à présent contrarié, ayant retrouvé tout son sérieux. Seule la jeune file continuait à sourire.

« Je n'ai pas terminé. Encore quelques clichés, s'il vous plait, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Hyoga se rassit à contrecœur, essayant d'ignorer Shun qui, discrètement, avait pris une chaise pour attendre son tour.

Il se décontracta légèrement en voyant que le jeune japonais semblait respecter la distance qu'il voulait mettre entre eux mais sa présence le troublait néanmoins. Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas se tourner vers lui, pour ne pas le regarder et il sentait lui-même que chacune de ses propres paroles sonnait faux, que chaque geste était calculé.

« Décalez-vous légèrement sur la droite et fixez l'objectif ! » réclama le photographe.

Hyoga s'exécuta, souriant en dévoilant sa superbe dentition à la blancheur parfaite.

« Voilà ! C'est bien. » continua le photographe « Hyoga ? Pouvez-vous vous rapprocher un petit peu de Paula ? »

Le Russe joua le jeu et il se surprit lui-même à passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. La patineuse sembla, elle aussi, surprise mais ne le repoussa pas. Elle sourit plus largement.

Inconsciemment, il avait l'impression de devoir prouver à Shun, de devoir se prouver à lui-même qu'il aimait bel et bien les femmes, de devoir démontrer sa virilité, que tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux n'était qu'une erreur qui ne venait pas de son fait à lui, Hyoga.

Shun avait l'impression de se liquéfier, se tassant de plus en plus sur sa chaise, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il détourna le regard.

« Hyoga, un dernier sourire ! » réclama le photographe. « C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup tous les deux. »

Hyoga passa devant Shun sans lui adresser un regard. Le jeune japonais, en revanche, ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Hyoga ne désirait visiblement plus le voir. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…

Paula l'attendait en souriant et Shun réussit à reprendre une contenance et à l'aborder.

« Nous avions rendez-vous ensemble, vous vous souvenez ? Je suis journaliste au Sanctuaire du sport. »

« Je m'en souviens parfaitement ! Vous êtes Shun Kido, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shun se força à sourire et posa les questions qu'il avait longuement préparées.

Il se sentait légèrement désabusé, il avait perdu une partie de sa motivation à continuer à travailler pour le quotidien mais malgré tout, s'il avait pensé à un moment donné à démissionner pour ne plus avoir à croiser Hyoga Glaski, il y avait renoncé. Il aimait beaucoup trop son travail maintenant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Allez les gars! Il faut que nous fassions mordre la glace à cette bande de frimeur ! La place en finale est pour nous ! »

Isaak Kraken, le leader de l'équipe de l'Aurore boréale motivait ses troupes avant d'entrer sur la glace, ajustant les casques de ses coéquipiers ou distribuant tapes amicales dans le dos.

« Ouais cap'taine ! Comptez sur moi ! »

« Bian, je compte sur toi et Scylla pour marquer ce Glasky. Ne le lâchez pas d'un patin. »

« Compris, Capitaine ! »

Isaak esquissa un sourire. Il aimait ces ambiances d'avant match et son équipe tenait un moral d'enfer. La petite altercation au bowling les avait tous motivés. Ils allaient faire un excellent match, il en était sûr.

Il jeta un œil curieux dans les vestiaires de l'équipe adversaire dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Quelques joueurs en tenue de hockey commençait à en sortir. Il chercha Hyoga Glasky du regard. Il le trouva assis, seul, sur un des bancs, le regard perdu dans le vide, fixant obstinément l'un des néons au plafond.

Ses équipiers des Cygnes blancs se préparaient en silence. Ils avaient tous l'air morose comme s'ils attendaient leur exécution dans le couloir de la mort.

Le sourire du Finlandais se fit plus ironique. On était loin de la grande communion qui régnait au sein de sa propre équipe. Ils n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de ces foutus cygnes !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« _Shun ! Shun ! Shun !_ »

Il se concentrait sur les battements de son cœur, dans sa poitrine, chaque pulsation semblait crier le nom de celui qui monopolisait ses pensées.

Shun serait sûrement présent ce soir pour le regarder jouer. Il fallait qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même. Pour lui. Pour que Shun continue à l'admirer.

« _Shun. Shun. Shun._ »

« Hyoga. C'est l'heure ! »

Le jeune Russe se leva de son banc et suivit la file de ses coéquipiers. Il enfila ses gants. Il constata que ses mains tremblaient. Il était fébrile. Impatient comme toujours d'aller à l'affrontement mais avec cette appréhension nouvelle, cette peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

« _Shun…._ »

Shun, c'est tout ce qui comptait !

Ca n'engageait que lui, personne ne saurait. Pour ce cadeau qui ne ferait plaisir qu'à lui. Il se verrait dans ses yeux beau et triomphant. C'était certes fort narcissique mais qui serait au courant ? Il sourit.

Il allait offrir ce match à Shun. Il allait gagner pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un lâche incapable d'assumer ses actes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo A suivreoooooooooooooooooooooo  



End file.
